


Texas Two Step

by Nyghtshadow



Category: Christian Kane - Fandom, Jared Padalecki - Fandom
Genre: Adult Content, Adult Language, F/M, Fingering, Multi, NSFW, Oral, Sexual Encounters, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-22 16:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyghtshadow/pseuds/Nyghtshadow
Summary: Reader and Christian are in a relationship when Christian suggests a little spice to their intimate life.





	Texas Two Step

You knew him from high school but hadn’t seen him in at least 10 years. From what you’d heard he had up and moved to Los Angeles right after graduation. You didn’t pay much attention to pop culture of any kind so you didn’t know if he had ever “made it” or not. In fact, you wouldn’t have even recognized him if the announcer hadn’t just called is name over the loudspeaker and his hands hadn’t shot us in the air at the applause.  
Your heart skips a beat as you lay eyes on him. He is a fine sight amidst of all the cowboy hats and mud-caked clothing of the rodeo contestants. He stands out like a light in the dark and your heart is held captive at that very moment. He’s...dirty, sweaty, rugged….and absolutely breathtakingly sexy. You swallow thickly, trying to catch your breath.  
The bang from the starting shot of the bull riding contest makes you jump and his eyes shoot up towards the sound. It is at that moment that he sees you and he lights up like a wildfire in a starless night sky. He quickly makes his way toward you, “Y/N?!” He hollers out, a wide smile plastered on his face. “I would have never imagined…” he stops and pulls you into a tight hug.  
With your heart thudding loudly in your chest you melt into his arms. “Christian. It’s good to see you.” He doesn’t pull away for several moments, though you are not one to complain. You could feel every muscle in his chest and arms as he held you tight against him. “You look great, Y/N.” He praises. “How are you? Married yet? There's gotta be a lucky guy by now.” You laugh lightly, “No, I haven’t found the one just yet. Actually, I left my fiancé last year… it just wasn’t… right.”  
He smiles kindly, “Hey that’s ok. Maybe your guy just wasn’t in the right place at the right time. I bet he’ll be right in front of you when you least expect it.” His voice is low and gravely and you notice his demeanor changes a bit as he says the last part. You smile, “You never know. So, how about you? Wife? Girlfriend?” He shrugs and shakes his head. His long soft locks brushing his shoulders.  
“Nah, you know how the rodeo is. Always on the move. I guess I just haven’t found the woman that makes me want to hang around.” You nod knowingly. “I get that. Most folks in the rodeo are pretty damn dedicated. My dad never quit and it drove my mom insane. After 15 years of him being on the road she finally had enough.” You look up as you finish, realizing you are talking a little too much. It happens when you get nervous.  
Blushing you apologize, “Oh Lord, I’m sorry Christian! I’m just babbling away.” He chuckles and moves closer, “That’s perfectly fine darlin’,” He puts an arm around your shoulders. “It’s great running into you today. A very pleasant surprise.” He moves to hug you again. “Hey are you free tomorrow night?” He asks in your ear. You smile brightly, “Sure.”  
“Great! Let’s have dinner and catch up more, ya?” He asks. You nod and take out your phone. “Give me your number and I’ll call you so you have mine.” Christian rattles off his number and after you enter it into your phone you call him. His phone rings, “There. Now you have mine.” You say cheerily. He enters you into his contacts, smiling all the while, “Awesome, see you tomorrow?” You nod and hug him once more before parting ways. He lays a gentle kiss on your cheek and a light squeeze on your arm before heading to the arena.  
When you look back you see him watching you walk away. He’s smiling, eyes bright and it makes you almost giddy. You can hardly wait to see him again. 

A year later…

It’s loud and a bit rowdy but then again most of Christian’s gigs get that way. What with the amount of whiskey flying around you wouldn’t expect less. You love listening to him sing, and since he chose to trade in his rodeo life for a singing career just to stay with you it felt right to be by his side at every gig. It made him happy, they’re fore it made you happy. I guess it turned out he finally met the girl that made him want to turn in his saddle. You smile at the memory.  
His voice brings you back to the present.  
“When a new moon shines through your window  
Or you hear a sad song on the radio  
Then you don't know why you but just start to cry  
Or your driving round on a sunny day  
And outta nowhere comes the pouring rain  
Then a memory hits you right out of the blue  
That's just me  
Thinking of you”  
This is one of your favorite songs. It is a little sad, but it shows his heart and you cherish it for that very reason. Christian is good to you. He loves you in every way and you never thought you could find a man who you could love as much as you love him. He is amazing, and you are head over heels for sure.  
“I'm not gonna try to stop you  
Don't mean that I don't want too  
If I know you, you've already made up your mind  
To go on and go with your re-believing  
But a million miles between us  
But you still feel me like I'm right there at your side.”  
It’s late and your mind keeps drifting off, getting lost in thoughts of Christian. As you sit there listening to the final song of the night you notice him watching you. He smiles and your heart warms. You blow him a kiss and he pretends to catch it in the last word of the song. Applause erupts, “Thank you! Y’all have been an amazing crowd and we hope to be back soon.” Christian booms over the mic. The takes a bow and leaves the stage heading straight for you.  
“You were wonderful baby!” You yell to be heard over the loudness of the bar. He just smiles as he takes you in his arms and kisses you like it’s his last chance. You hands travel up from his broad chest to the back of his neck and grab a handful of brown locks. You pull gently, eliciting a low rumbling growl from Christian. “Fuck baby girl,” he leans his forehead into yours. Breathing heavily he swallows hard, “I want you bad right now.” He huffs. You bite your lip and press your hips into his, teasing him.  
“Just how bad do you want me, baby?” You ask seductively. His eyes darken and he offers a wolfish grin. Moving closer he whispers in your ear, “You don’t want to taunt me, Y/N. I promise you.” His lips claim yours again in a bruising kiss. It is a challenge. Christian is a bit like a wild animal when it comes to you. When he wants you, anything getting in his way will be taken out. It’s like his sanity is about to snap and you are his safe place, his haven. It’s a part of him that scared you a little at first, but now you find it extremely hot and you have learned how far you can push. You know his limits.  
“You kiss him back putting all your aggression into that kiss. Your fingers tangle in the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling him closer like you are trying to climb inside. His hands tighten on your hips for a moment before pushing you back. Danger dancing in his eyes. “Are you trying to get me to take you right here in the middle of the fucking bar? You know my control is weak when it comes to you, darlin’.” You smile slyly as you turn and head for the truck. He follows quickly.  
You don’t quite make it before he has his hands on you again. He pushes you in the alley behind the bar, it’s secluded and dark. “Fuck me! I can’t wait.” He growls. His hands move quickly to the button of his jeans and his mouth is on you as if he was starving. He lifts you up and your legs automatically wrap around his waist, your skirt lifts with the motion. His fingers find the hem of your panties and with very little effort they rip in two and entering you in one swift push. You cry out as he fills you completely. His movements are frenzied and you know there will be a few bruises in the morning but you don’t care. You need him buried inside you.  
“Yes Christian!” You pant. Your nails dig into his muscles shoulders with each thrust. “Oh fuck baby… fuck yes.” He grumbles. He fucks you hard and quick. “Mother fucker you feel good. Fuck…” “Damn Y/N,” Christian grunts, his cock pushes as your pussy clenches around him. “Shit!” He yells. He chants his love for you as he comes, drenching your walls with rope after rope of hot sticky come. You swallow thickly as your breathing regulates. Christian is still buried inside you, his strong aroma holding you up against the brick wall. He peppers kisses along your jaw and down the side of your neck to your collarbone.  
“I love you Y/N.” He whispers. Your arms tighten around his shoulders, “I love you too Christian.” His lips find yours in a deep but gentle kiss. “Let’s go home baby, I still want you.” Christian reaches up and strokes your bottom lip with his thumb, smiling slightly. You can see the love in his eyes as he looks over your face. “Come on.” He takes your hand and leads you to the truck. 

A few months later…(June 27th)

You hurry to put the last touches on the cake. Christian will be home soon and you want everything to be perfect for his birthday. Per his request, you didn’t plan anything big. Tonight is just a quiet night in, a special homemade steak dinner and a cake you made from scratch especially for him. You were excited for him to come home. You also had you own special little surprise that you had purchased at the lingerie store for this day in particular. You’re showered, dinner is cooking and the cake is done. Now to put on your very little ‘costume’ and wait.  
It isn’t long before Christian comes through the door, case of beer in one hand and a bottle of whiskey in the other. “Y/N!” He calls out. “I’m back.” You sit silently at the made up dinner table, food hot and steaming fresh off the grill. As Christian walks into the dining room he stops dead, his jaw hits the floor. “Fuck me, darlin’ you look….amazing.” Christian sets the whiskey and beer on the bar and makes his way to stand in front of you as you sit wearing a single piece of cloth that covers absolutely nothing.  
Christian eyes the triangular piece of leather that hangs between your breasts with a single golden chain that attaches to the end and leads down between your legs and back up to a small string hanging about your hips. You watch as his eyes turn dark and hungry. He moves towards you but you put one hand up on his chest, feeling his pecs tighten as he forces himself to hold his position. “Dinner first, then dessert.” You order with a sly smile. A growl crawls up his chest. “How am I supposed eat food with you looking like that only inches from me?” His voice dangerously low.  
You knew he could overpower you, but he was willingly playing your game. “Have some self control Christian. Sit and eat your birthday dinner.” You say with a smile playing on your lips. He grumbles as he slowly lowers himself into his seat. He does eat his dinner, but his eyes never leave you as he devours his meal. Upon taking his last bite he all but lunges at you, “Come here.” He growls, but again you stop him. “Hey wait!” You squeal. “I made you a birthday cake.” Christian cocks his head to the side, “Are you TRYING to drive me completely insane?” He hisses. You feign innocence.  
“Oh baby, no. I just wanted to make you something special for you birthday.” You say sweetly. His upper lips curls at your act but suddenly he stands down. “Alright baby girl, where is it?” You smile and walk seductively into the kitchen to retrieve his cake knowing they he’s tracking your every move. When you return you catch sight of the growing bulge in his jeans as he stands stiff with his arms folded at his chest. “It’s chocolate! You’re favorite.” You say proudly. Christian smiles as he takes the cake from you. “Looks delicious.” He purrs, not looking at the cake. He reaches out with his free hand and grabs the chain dangling from your ‘top’ and pulls you to him.  
“I think I’ll take my desserts into the bedroom.” He whispers as he begins to pull you along behind him. He leads you into your bedroom and motions for you to get on the bed. “You are in for one hell of a night darlin’.” He drawled as he began unbuttoning his shirt. We worked slow, drawing it out to make you squirm. To you he is an Adonis and seeing him naked makes something warm unfurl deep inside you. You can feel the wetness between your legs with each piece of clothing he sheds. Once completely naked Christian climbs on the bed and hovers over you.  
“I think I’ll have my cake…” he reaches over and smashes his hand in the cake scooping up a handful of sweet chocolate cake and fudge frosting, “and I’ll eat you too.” He finished as he spreads the sweet mess all over your chest and stomach. You inhale sharply as he begins to lick and suck the cake from your body. His tongue leaping st the frosting as he sucks a nipple between his teeth. Your breath catches when his teeth nibble gently before switching to your other breast. “Mmm, best birthday cake ever.” He mumbles, continuing to eat the remains of the smeared chocolate off of your body.  
Following the trail he’d left, his body moves down to settle between your legs. “Now this is one hell of a birthday present.” He breathes into your wet heat. He licks his lips and delves into your folds like a man who hasn’t eaten in months. Sucking your clit into his mouth while boxing it with his tongue at a quick pace before letting go with a loud pop and shoving his tongue as far into your opening as he can go and doing it all over again. His arms holds your pelvis to the mattress to keep you from flinging yourself off the bed in his craze. Finally the frenzy seems to abate and Christian slides to long fingers into your cunt, crooking them up into that special place that only he can touch.  
Your breath hitches and he sets a steady pace wiggling his fingers on that sensitive spot before pulling them out and thrusting them back in to do it again, all the while your clit is caught between his lips as he sucks, letting his tongue play over and over in gentle circles. “God Christian, please!” You cry out. He groans as your pussy clenches around his fingers. “Chis, fuck baby please…. please...pl..pl..pl.” You breathe, with one final thrust you come apart soaking his hand in your come. You call his name over and over as you fly from your body experiencing the most intense orgasm you have felt in your life.  
When you finally come to your senses Christian is hovering above you, his cock already notched between your slippery folds. “I fucking love you, Y/N.” He growls as he sheathes himself fully in one swift move. His hips piston fast and hard fucking into you as if his life depends on it. Upon his release, Christian let’s out the loudest most animalistic growl you have ever heard before collapsing on top of you sweaty and out of breath. “Y/N,” Christian tried to talk around catching his breath. “There ain’t a thing in this world I want more than my life with you.” You smile and curl into his arms. “Ditto, baby.” You say softly before kissing him deeply and passionately. “Happy birthday baby.” You whisper on his lips. He smiles, “best birthday ever, darlin’.” He drawled.  
The next few weeks fly by in a blur as Christian’s gigs became more abundant. His music career was beginning to take off and going on the road was on the table for discussion quite often. Christian is open to traveling, but only if you are with him every step of the way. What could you say? It was a deal you couldn’t refuse, and let’s face it, you didn’t really want him to go without you anyway. “Hey baby girl’?” Christian calls to you as he comes barging through the door. “In here!” You holler from the kitchen. Christian rushes into the room and pulls you into his arms, excitement written all over his face. You giggle, “Baby, what is it?”  
He smiles wide, his eye alight. “I did it darlin’, I signed a record deal tonight. We are going on the road!” You hug him tight, laughing and squealing in delight as he relays all the details. “So we leave next week! Isn’t that great?” You place your hand gently on this face cupping the scruff of his jaw. “You did it baby, I am so proud of you.” He kisses you passionately, “I couldn’t have ever done it without you.”

A few weeks and several towns later…

You are sitting at the VIP table waiting Christian to take the stage when he comes out of the stage door laughing and talking with some extremely tall guy. You laugh to yourself, you’ve never thought of Christian as short until that moment. As they make their way to the table you about pass out! That’s Jared Padalecki! He’s your favorite actor and really his show is the only TV you watch. Your heart speeds up as they approach. “Baby girl,” Christian says affectionately, “This is my buddy Jared, Jared this is my heart, my girl Y/N.” You stand and Jared hugs you. “Man! It’s really nice to meet you.” Jared says enthusiastically. “Christian has told me so much about you. I feel really honored to meet you.”  
You blush, “Wow, well thank you! I am honored to meet you too! I love your show! It’s the only TV I watch.” You blabber. Jared smiles genuinely. “Thank you, that makes me feel special.” He winks at you. Christian puts his arm around you shoulders and playfully scolds Jared, “Hey asshole, no flirting with my woman.” Everyone laughs. “Well alright I better get up there. Darlin’, Jared’s gonna keep you company tonight alright?” You nod your approval and kiss him soundly. “Kick some ass baby.” You say. He laughs and heads to the stage. “So how are you liking touring?” Jared asks as you both sit. “It’s good, I enjoy seeing new places, but really it’s a great way for Christian and I to really spend time together.” You explain.  
Jared nods, “I bet! But there’s no break right? Doesn’t it get..,” you knew what he was trying to ask so you just supplied the answer without him having to find the words. “No, actually we have an agreement. One day out of every week is a personal day. I get to do whatever I want without him and he gets the same. We don’t need more time than that. I love having him with me all the time, makes me feel safe and happy.” Jared just nods and smiles. “I can see how happy he is, he loves you a lot. I’ve never seen him this happy.” He pats his chest over his heart, “It really warms my heart.” You smile as the music begins.  
The remainder of the evening goes by without much conversation since the music is too loud to speak over. Each time the band breaks Christian makes his way directly to you kissing you more aggressively each time. Jared notices, but doesn’t say anything. At one point Christian gets a bit handsy, mostly likely from the whiskey he’s been drinking on stage. “Hey man, maybe we should take this to your dressing room.” Jared offers. Christian considers him for a moment and smiles wolfishly. “Later.” He says and heads back to the stage. You and Jared share a glance but shake it off as the final set begins.  
When Christian says goodnight to the crowd and makes his way to your table he notices you and Jared deep in conversation. He slows momentarily watching the two of you before sweeping in. His eyes are dark and his voice carries a mischievous edge. He’s planning something, you can tell. He sits abruptly and moves in real close, “Would you fuck him?” He whispers to you. Your jaw drops but you quickly compose yourself and look into Christian’s eyes searching for the answer to his behavior. He seems genuinely intrigued. “I won’t get angry, I promise Y/N.” He assures you. “Would you, if given the chance?”  
You look over at Jared and watch him for a moment as he speaks to another member of the band. You have always thought he was hot, Christian knows that too so you may as well be honest. Swinging your eyes back to the love of your life you whisper your answer, “Yes. If the chance arose and you were ok with it, yes I would fuck him.” Christian smiles deviously and nibbles his bottom lip. “Thought so.” And that seemed to be the end of the conversation. The night goes on a bit longer as the guys want to drink and hang out with some fans. You decide to head back to the hotel for a nice bath and quiet time.  
A couple hours later Christian comes barreling through the door with Jared not far behind. You are sitting on the couch in your very short robe and you quickly cover up with the throw that hangs on the chair nearby. “Christian, I didn’t realize you were bringing Jared back with you. I would have put something…. else on.” You say, surprised. He comes and slouches next to you as Jared takes the chair across from the couch. Christian leans in and kisses you heatedly. “Well, I’ve been thinking, and I talked it over with Jared.” Your brow furrows, unsure of what is about to happen. “Your birthday is coming up in a couple of weeks, and so…” he swings his arms in a ta-da manner at Jared, “Happy birthday darlin’!”  
“Y-you’re giving me...Jared as a birthday present?” You ask, confused. Christian nods and smiles widely. You rub your temple, “I’m- I’m sorry, I don’t think I understand. Jared cuts in, “Christian wants us to fuck.” He said bluntly, beaming a 1000 watt smile. Your eyes bug out and your jaw hits the floor. You turn to Christian. “Well, you did say if the chance arose and I didn’t mind you would fuck him. Well, now you have the chance.” You turn back to Jared. “I can’t say I’d be against the idea.” he said. You just sit stunned for a few minutes while trying to process what the hell is going on. Christian sees your struggle and tries to reason with you.  
“Look Y/N, if it will make you feel better, we can just make it a threesome. I’ll be there the whole time.” Your mouth moves but nothing comes out at first. You try again, “I’ve never..” You begin but Jared and Christian both reassure you it will be fun. Jared gets up and kneels down in front of you, he takes your hands and says, “Anything you say no to won’t happen. You are in control.” After a few minutes you nod, still slightly unsure but you decide to give in. Christian leans in and kisses you soundly while Jared’s hands begin to tug at your robe. Together, they remove your robe, T-shirt and panties leaving you naked before them. “Damn Christian, you are one lucky bastard.” Jared grumbles, his eyes never leave your naked form. Christian chuckles and stands back allowing Jared to take the lead.  
Jared looks into your eyes and says, “You are in control, remember that.” You nod and reach up to run your fingers through his hair lightly scraping the nape of his neck. That’s all he needs. He swoops down crushing his lips to yours. His tongue pushes between your lips to dance with your own. Something in You breaks free and you let your need drive you. He moans as you push your body flush with his. Breaking the kiss you say, “I think you are a little overdressed.” Jared laughs and you turn to Christian, “You too.” Both men shed their clothing quickly and follow you into the bedroom, but instead of getting on the bed you lay the comforter on the floor and stretch out in wait.  
You didn’t care you took you first, it one thing you were sure you wanted was Jared’s huge cock between your lips. You crook your finger at him bringing him in reach. Taking hold of his length you lead him down to straddle your chest. His dick, heavy and thick, pulses in you hand moan at the sensation. Jared watches you intently, eyes dark and full of need. “Fuck ya baby, taste my cock.” He groans as you wrap your hot mouth around him. His head falls back as you begin to slide him in and out, slowly at first building to a faster pace. He’s fucking delicious! You gush at the first taste of precum. Once you have a good rhythm down you feel Christian’s hands slide between your thighs spreading you open to him.  
“Darlin’, you have no idea just how fucking sexy you are right now. I think I could probably break concrete.” He drawls. His hand slides up your thigh and dips between your swollen folds. “Mother fucker you are soaking wet.” He breathes. His fingers find your hole and delve inside, bringing your hips off the floor at the feel of him hitting that special spot. You cry out around the girth of Jared’s cock sending vibrations down his shaft to his full heavy balls which causes him to cry about as well. “Oh God… do that again, fuck do that again.” He begs. You moan around him, again sending vibrations through his cockZ his hips buck in response making his massive cock head hit the back of your throat.  
“You are fucking amazing Y/N.” He praises as he reaches down to grab a hand full of your breasts. He punches and twists your hard sensitive nipples as he thrusts in and out of your mouth. The room is filled with the moans and cries of passion but when Christian notches at your entrance and enters you to the hilt in one swift move your earth shatters. Your pussy clenches down so tight he can barely move. He yells your name as he tried to move with your quivering walls locked down around him. When your body accepts him and loosens its grip he begins to pound into you relentlessly. Between the sensations of the biggest cock you’ve ever had gliding effortlessly in and out of your mouth, and Christian fucking you so deep and hard you felt as if you were going to implode.  
Before too long, Christian pulls out, breathless and covered in a sheen of sweat. “Switch.” You suck hard as Jared pulls out of your mouth eliciting several choice words as he forces his way free. He leans down and kisses you hard and deep. “That was fucking amazing.” He says, voice low and silky. He crawls down your body and reaches down to grip your hips pulling you up and turning you around to your hands and knees. As Christian kneels in front of you, cock slicked with your juices your pussy jolts, sending a small dribble of your slick dripping out and onto the comforter. “Holy shit that was hot!” Jared remarks as his large hand comes down to slap your ass. You jump at the sting. “God yes, please fuck me!” You whimper.  
Jared enters you on a moan, you are so wet there is little to no resistance. “Ooh fuuuuck.” He groans. His hips start slow, making you feel every inch of his long hard cock. Your pussy quivers around him pulling a growl from deep in his chest making your body shiver. Christian chooses that moment to slide his cock into your mouth full hilt. The think bulbous head nudges the back of your throat before he pulls back out. “S-so fffffucking good, baby girl.” He breathes. “I never thought watching another man fuck my girl would be so fucking hot.” He admits as his hips start pumping quicker. His dick pulses on your tongue, and you moan around him sending shivers from his balls to his toes.  
The room is filled with low grunts, gravely animalistic growls and keening cries as you are taken from both ends. Your body hums from overstimulation but you wouldn’t give this up for anything in the world. You feel like you are flying high never to come back down. As they work you over you can feel your orgasm build and build and build only for them to both slow their movement allowing that build to crest before picking up the pace again. Your nerves are so raw you can’t think straight. Christian has come down your through twice already and still he doesn’t stop. Jared is using your tight wet pussy to edge his orgasm, just as he is edging yours. He lets his build to crest and start again.  
“Fuck Jared… please. Please let me come.” You beg, your voice raspy and dry. “Ooh I like it when you beg.” He teases, his words punctuated with a hard thrust of his cock. “Please!” You y’all. He chuckles, “Well, since you asked so nicely.” He says. He looks over to Christian who nods in response. Simultaneously, they both pick up their pace, Jared pounds into your pussy hard, fast and so deep as Christian fucks your mouth with intensity. They both reach release at the same time, flooding your body with hot sticky come. As you drink Christian’s down and feel Jared’s cock swell just as he comes your orgasm hits you like a Mack truck. Your eyes roll so far back you see stars, your ears begin to ring and your body jerks with each clench of your pussy.  
They guys collapse next to you. As you all lay tangled together on the floor drenched in sweat and come Jared starts to laugh. “Fucking hell Christian. You are one lucky son of a bitch.” Christian laughs and rolls over laying a sloppy kiss to your lips. “She’s one hell of a woman, and I am completely inthralled.” You smile lovingly at him. “Hell I think I’m in love now too!” Jared jokes. “Can you handle that?” He asks with a smile. His eye alight with laughter. “Hey, no stealing my woman asshole.” Christian quips. “Aw come on man! Didn’t your momma ever teach you to share?” Jared shoots back. Christian looks down at you with love in his eyes, “You want more of this darlin’?” You bite your lip and look at Jared, then back up at Christian. “Yes, please.” You giggle.  
Christian heaves a sigh, “Anything for my woman. I gotta keep ya happy.” He says as he nuzzles at the space just under your ear. He knows how sensitive that place is for you. You shiver in response. “I love how responsive her body is.” Jared comments as his hand skims your stomach on the journey down. He slips his fingers between your swollen folds and your hips fly up off the floor. You cry out as he rubs your hard overstimulated clit. “Damn dude, she’s so slick. Fuck I’m getting hard again.” Christian stretches and gets up from the floor. “I think I’ll bow out of this one. I need a shower and coffee.” He bends and kisses you gently. “Have fun baby girl.” He whispers and walks into the bathroom.  
Jared positions himself between your thighs and as his cock pushed into you his lips crash into yours muffling your moan. His starts positioning his hips slow and easy, dragging every glorious inch of his long thick shaft. “Fuck Y/N,” he huffs. “I feel like I’m on a mix of viagra and X. You just feel so fucking good.” His hips stutter for a brief moment but you wrap your arms around his neck bringing his body flush with yours and push your hips up to meet his driving him on. Your nails scratch down his back as each thrust you make to match his drives his cock deeper and harder into you aching cunt. “Oh God Jared. Oh fuck. Fuck. F-f-fuuuck.” You groan. His lips are on your again, nipping and sucking along your jaw and back up to your kiss swollen lips. “I don’t want to stop.” He grits out. His speed increases, his grunts echo each jerk of his hips.  
Your cunt quivers and clamps down around his cock instantaneously triggering his release. He cries out as rope after hot sticky rope coats your loins. Your pussy milks him to the last drop. His arms shake and he lowers his body to lay lightly on top of yours. “You’re so fucking amazing, Y/N.” He whispers as he peppers you with light gentle kisses. After a few minutes he sighs and rolls off of you but keeps you tucked in close to him. “I can’t believe I slept with Jared Padalecki.” You giggle. He laughs and gives you a squeeze. “Trust me, if Christian lets me you will be doing this again…. and again.” At that moment Christian comes out of the steam filled bathroom rapped in nothing but a towel. “Oh hell!” You groan. “I better get up and shower before I turn into a puddle of come over here.” Everyone laughs as you peel yourself off the floor. “I’d ask to shower with you but I don’t think we would get much cleaner.” Jared teases as you leave the room. 

Months later…

“Have you heard from our boy Jared?” Christian asks as you’re both getting ready for another of Christian’s gigs. “Mm hmm.” You hum, “He said he’s flying in this evening and will meet us at the bar.” Christian comes up behind you and wraps his arms around your waste, nuzzling your neck. He sighs. You turn in his arms and look up into his clear blue eyes. “What is it baby?” He leans his forehead against yours, “Are you happy baby girl?” He asks quietly. You furrow your brow at the question. “Of course I am. Are you?” You ask. He stares into your eyes, time feels like it stops. “No, but I think I will be.” He says as he stands back and kneels down before you. He pulls out a small red velvet box and opens it. “Y/N, you are my entire world. I don’t remember what my life was like before you, and I don’t think I could stand to find out what it would be like without you.” He swallows audibly, “Will you marry me darlin’?”  
Tears stream from your eyes, your hands shake as you reach out to him. “Yes! Oh Christian of course I will!” He gets up and picks you up swinging you around the room. Laughing happily he slips the ring on your finger. “Listen, if you want to keep this thing going with Jared that’s fine with me. I just want you as my wife, happy and… mine.” You smile and kiss him soundly. “I love you Christian. I can’t wait to be your wife, but I do want to keep Jared in our lives. I think I need to.” You admit. Christian nods sharply and kisses your. “Whatever you need baby girl.”


End file.
